CID vs CBI
by Rajat Kumar
Summary: The story is based on CID Eye series (sub series)
1. CID vs CBI

**Gys I am back with new story CID VS CBI. Hope you all like this story. Yea story eye series ka related haa q ki Cid khatam ho gaya news mila Jabtk Cid come back nahi karta kosis karunga ki ak thrilling or suspence sa vharpur story de saku.**

**Yea story ka 3chapter Honga but story agar pasand ay or ratings acha mila to 2nd part ma kuch special or zada intresting launga.**

The black dark place

THE PERSON -- boss mujha maaf kar dejiya galati ho gaya mujha.

ROCKY -- eyegang jese gang ko tumne dhoka dene ki koshish ki eyegang jo duniya ka powerful gang he. Or tu mafi mang raha..?

THE PERSON -- Boss aga sa aisa kabi nahi hoga.

THE GIRL -- Rocky usa choro or yea phone lo baat karo.

ROCKY -- Kiska phone hai Sheena?

SHEENA -- Boss tumsa baat karna chaata haa.

(boss sa baat karna ka bad Rocky R. M. Research centre ma attack Karna klia bolta hai)

JAGGU -- Lakin boss CID or CBI ka rahyta yea mission pura kaisa karenga? Impossible hai yea...

ROCKY -- ha ha ha ha ha (laughing) bho dekho monitor ka taraf Jaggu.

JAGGU -- (shocked) boss yea sab?

SHEENA -- Jaggu EYE kisi mamuli gang nhi ha pura shayr ka security system or cameras humara haat ma haa yaha tak ki police department, CID, CBI, IB, sab hum yaha baith ka dekh sakta haa.

ROCKY -- Juggu philal yea kam lo or kisi v halat ma yea kam ho jana chiya.

Shreya's house

(Daya sir shreya ka ghar ata hai calling bell bajta hai)

SHREYA -- Ara Daya sir aap yahaa?

DAYA -- Haa Shreya bas ither sa guzar raha tha to milna chala aya.

SHREYA -- Andar aiya sir...

(Daya sir andar to ata ha lakin kaya bola kuch samjma nhi ata hai)

Sir meri bati ka kuch pata chala?

DAYA -- Nahi Shreya abhi tak koi khabar nahi eye ka har adda chan mara lakin kuch pata nahi.

SHREYA -- 1saal sa main apni beti ko nahi dekhi pata nahi Kaisi hoge (crying)

DAYA -- Shreya rou mat...hum sab eye gang ka picha laga hua ha. Jabtak Barboza haat nahi lagta kuch kar nahi sakta.

(call aya ak Daya sir ka phone pa or nikal jata hai)

CID Buro

ACP Sir -- Purvi bho Raghu murder case ka file update kardea?

PURVI -- Ji sir...

(Suddenly ak call ata ha buro ma)

FREDDY -- kyaa??? Thik ha hum jaldi pouchta haa.

ACP Sir -- Kiska phone tha?

FREDDY -- Sir R. M. Research centre ma kuch logo na attack kar dea hai.

ACP Sir -- Daya gari nikalo jaldi.

DAYA -- Yes sir...

**Few minutes later**

R. M. Research center

1st PERSON -- Yea chal bho chiz dhund jaldi sa boss na kahaa haa jaldi kam ho jana chaiya.

(sab virus lekar nikalna e wala hota hai ki CID aa jata ha)

DAYA -- kahaao to hum kuch maddat karde?

2nd PERSON -- CID? To tum log aa gay marna?

ACP Sir -- Marna nahi Langur ka dumm tum logo ko maarna.

1st PERSON -- ACP kiu hum logo sa ulaj rahaa hai chal nikal ACP.

ABHIJEET -- Dekhta tu kaya kar leta haa.

(goons or CID ka saat uthveer ma sab pakra jata ha lkin bahaa CBI ka team aa jata ha)

ACP DELAR -- Praduman yea humara case ha tum inlogo ko humara hawala kardo.

ACP Sir -- Delar yaha? Lakin yeah case humara hai huma call aya tha.

DELAR -- Aya hoga zarur lakin hum vhe 'Eye' ka picha bhout pahyla sa hai.

(Tab e smoke bombs fheka jata ha or The Eye ka members virus le jana ma kamiyab ho jata ha)

**Kuch der bad CID buro ma dono team akdusra sa ladta hai eye virus le jana ma kamiyab ho gaya.**

SR. INSP. JAGGAN -- Tum log kabhi thik sa case slove kar pay ho bas protocol todna janta ho.

ABHIJEET -- Jaggan to tum logona kaun se badda teer mar liya hai jo huma protocol todna ka baat ko bolkar kosh rahay ho?

(Bho episode jab Daya sir ko bachna klia Acp Sir na protocol tor dea tha)

SOURAV -- Abhijeet sir aap to boliya e maat kuch garbar hota Nahi hai bas memory loss ka acting karna lagta hai.

DAYA -- (gussa ma aa kar Sourav ka colar pakar ka bolta ha) Abhijeet ka saat aisa baat karna ki jurrat kaisa ki tuna?

ABHIJEET -- Daya Daya chordo pahyla sa e yea log picha padha ha us protocol wala baat ko lekar.

DAYA -- Abhijeet agar tumha rokta to Iski gardan maror deta...

AMAYA -- (Clapping) Bahhh!!! Kaya baat ay Abhijeet sir or Daya sir ka dosti bilkul Jay or Biru jasa suna tha ajj dekh v liya. Agar Abhijeet sir agar nahi rokta to jaan le leta kiu? (Gun haat ma lekar)

PURVI -- Amaya tum to mat e bolo Daya sir or Abhijeet sir na CID ka dono pullers haa or tumha kisina haaq nahi dea ha jo hum par Ungliy uthao.

AMAYA -- (gussa ma gun point karka bolti hai) Purvi apni gussa par kabu rakho phyla vhe tumna CID ma aisa kaam kia jo gunha hota samjhi.

SHREYA -- Amaya gun nicha rakho nahi to majbooran mujha goli chalani paregi.

**ACP Sir picha ghum kar soch rahay hota or sunn rahay hota ha achank bolta hai jor sa.**

ACP Sir -- Chup ho jao tum log kya bachho ki tarha lada jaa rahay ho tum sab...

ACP DELAR -- Praduman tum log agar bich ma nahi aata to ajj eye ka members pakra gay hota.

The black Dark place

ROCKY -- Ha ha ha ha (laughing) Dekha Sheena Kaisa CID or CBI apna buro ma lad rahay hai?

SHEENA -- kamal ka plan tha CID sa bachkar nikalna bho v CBI ka isteamal karka.

_Flash back_

_ROCKY -- Sheena bho Surendar ko bolna CBI ko inform kera ki R. M. Research center ma eye na attack kia ha or CID unka case ma dakhao andazi karna aa gay._

_SHEENA -- Thik hai Rocky main abhi bolti hu._

_Flash back end_

Shyaap vhe mara or lathi vhe na tuta Hahaha (laugh)

ROCKY -- (haat pakar ka Sheena ko qarib khich ka bolta hai) Darling yahi to Rocky ka jadu hai.

JAGGU -- boss aap genius hai.

ROCKY -- Ara Jaggu tu vhe genius hai nahi bho smoke bom wala idea mera demag ma to aya e nahi tha.

JAGGU -- Thank you boss. (Happy)

ROCKY -- Jaggu abhi sirf CID or CBI ko aisa dekh kar itni khusi ho rahai hai jab mission pura hoga tab kitni khusi hogi ha ha ha ha ha (laughing)

Gys hope so story pasand aya hoga sabko.

Please review dekar batana kaisa laga .

To sawal kuch puchta hu:

1.Barboza ko is story ma lau?

2.Emotional banau story yea thora bhout Happy bich bich ma?

Or Sorry vhe bolta hu aap sab sa abhi tk 2story end nhi kar paya lkin jaldi e Cid mysterious case story over ho jyga or Shatir criminal ka khel vhe filal ma apna kam or exams ko lekar bhout bussy hu to update thik sa nahi kar paa rha ho story but March ka bad April sa baki 2story intresting hoga or end hoga.

gys I am back with new story CID VS CBI. Hope you all like this story. Yea story eye series ka related haa q ki Cid khatam ho gaya news mila Jabtk Cid come back nahi karta kosis karunga ki ak thrilling or suspence sa vharpur story de saku.

Yea story ka 3chapter Honga but story agar pasand ay or ratings acha mila to 2nd part ma kuch special or zada intresting launga.

The black dark place

THE PERSON -- boss mujha maaf kar dejiya galati ho gaya mujha.

ROCKY -- eyegang jese gang ko tumne dhoka dene ki koshish ki eyegang jo duniya ka powerful gang he. Or tu mafi mang raha..?

THE PERSON -- Boss aga sa aisa kabi nahi hoga.

THE GIRL -- Rocky usa choro or yea phone lo baat karo.

ROCKY -- Kiska phone hai Sheena?

SHEENA -- Boss tumsa baat karna chaata haa.

(boss sa baat karna ka bad Rocky R. M. Research centre ma attack Karna klia bolta hai)

JAGGU -- Lakin boss CID or CBI ka rahyta yea mission pura kaisa karenga? Impossible hai yea...

ROCKY -- ha ha ha ha ha (laughing) bho dekho monitor ka taraf Jaggu.

JAGGU -- (shocked) boss yea sab?

SHEENA -- Jaggu EYE kisi mamuli gang nhi ha pura shayr ka security system or cameras humara haat ma haa yaha tak ki police department, CID, CBI, IB, sab hum yaha baith ka dekh sakta haa.

ROCKY -- Juggu philal yea kam lo or kisi v halat ma yea kam ho jana chiya.

Shreya's house

(Daya sir shreya ka ghar ata hai calling bell bajta hai)

SHREYA -- Ara Daya sir aap yahaa?

DAYA -- Haa Shreya bas ither sa guzar raha tha to milna chala aya.

SHREYA -- Andar aiya sir...

(Daya sir andar to ata ha lakin kaya bola kuch samjma nhi ata hai)

Sir meri bati ka kuch pata chala?

DAYA -- Nahi Shreya abhi tak koi khabar nahi eye ka har adda chan mara lakin kuch pata nahi.

SHREYA -- 1saal sa main apni beti ko nahi dekhi pata nahi Kaisi hoge (crying)

DAYA -- Shreya rou mat...hum sab eye gang ka picha laga hua ha. Jabtak Barboza haat nahi lagta kuch kar nahi sakta.

(call aya ak Daya sir ka phone pa or nikal jata hai)

CID Buro

ACP Sir -- Purvi bho Raghu murder case ka file update kardea?

PURVI -- Ji sir...

(Suddenly ak call ata ha buro ma)

FREDDY -- kyaa??? Thik ha hum jaldi pouchta haa.

ACP Sir -- Kiska phone tha?

FREDDY -- Sir R. M. Research centre ma kuch logo na attack kar dea hai.

ACP Sir -- Daya gari nikalo jaldi.

DAYA -- Yes sir...

Few minutes later

R. M. Research center

1st PERSON -- Yea chal bho chiz dhund jaldi sa boss na kahaa haa jaldi kam ho jana chaiya.

(sab virus lekar nikalna e wala hota hai ki CID aa jata ha)

DAYA -- kahaao to hum kuch maddat karde?

2nd PERSON -- CID? To tum log aa gay marna?

ACP Sir -- Marna nahi Langur ka dumm tum logo ko maarna.

1st PERSON -- ACP kiu hum logo sa ulaj rahaa hai chal nikal ACP.

ABHIJEET -- Dekhta tu kaya kar leta haa.

(goons or CID ka saat uthveer ma sab pakra jata ha lkin bahaa CBI ka team aa jata ha)

ACP DELAR -- Praduman yea humara case ha tum inlogo ko humara hawala kardo.

ACP Sir -- Delar yaha? Lakin yeah case humara hai huma call aya tha.

DELAR -- Aya hoga zarur lakin hum vhe 'Eye' ka picha bhout pahyla sa hai.

(Tab e smoke bombs fheka jata ha or The Eye ka members virus le jana ma kamiyab ho jata ha)

Kuch der bad CID buro ma dono team akdusra sa ladta hai eye virus le jana ma kamiyab ho gaya.

SR. INSP. JAGGAN -- Tum log kabhi thik sa case slove kar pay ho bas protocol todna janta ho.

ABHIJEET -- Jaggan to tum logona kaum se badda teer mar liya hai jo huma protocol todna ka baat ko bolkar kosh rahay ho?

(Bho episode jab Daya sir ko bachna klia Acp Sir na protocol tor dea tha)

SOURAV -- Abhijeet sir aap to boliya e maat kuch garbar hota Nahi hai bas memory loss ka acting karna lagta hai.

DAYA -- (gussa ma aa kar Sourav ka colar pakar ka bolta ha) Abhijeet ka saat aisa baat karna ki jurrat kaisa ki tuna?

ABHIJEET -- Daya Daya chordo pahyla sa e yea log picha padha ha us protocol wala baat ko lekar.

DAYA -- Abhijeet agar tumha rokta to Iski gardan maror deta...

AMAYA -- (Clapping) Bahhh!!! Kaya baat ay Abhijeet sir or Daya sir ka dosti bilkul Jay or Biru jasa suna tha ajj dekh v liya. Agar Daya sir agar nahi rokta to jaan le leta kiu? (Gun haat ma lekar)

PURVI -- Amaya tum to mat e bolo Daya sir or Abhijeet sir na CID ka dono pullers haa or tumha kisina haaq nahi dea ha jo hum par Ungliy uthao.

AMAYA -- (gussa ma gun point karka bolti hai) Purvi apni gussa par kabu rakho phyla vhe tumna CID ma aisa kaam kia jo gunha hota samjhi.

SHREYA -- Amaya gun nicha rakho nahi to majbooran mujha goli chalani paregi.

ACP Sir picha ghum kar soch rahay hota or sunn rahay hota ha achank bolta hai jor sa.

ACP Sir -- Chup ho jao tum log kya bachho ki tarha lada jaa rahay ho tum sab...

ACP DELAR -- Praduman -- tum log agar bich ma nahi aata to ajj eye ka members pakra gay hota.

The black Dark place

ROCKY -- Ha ha ha ha (laughing) Dekha Sheena Kaisa CID or CBI apna buro ma lad rahay hai?

SHEENA -- kamal ka plan tha CID sa bachkar nikalna bho v CBI ka isteamal karka.

_Flash back_

_ROCKY -- Sheena bho Surendar ko bolna CBI ko inform kera ki R. M. Research center ma eye na attack kia ha or CID unka case ma dakhao andazi karna aa gay._

_SHEENA -- Thik hai Rocky main abhi bolti hu._

_Flash back end_

Shyaap vhe mara or lathi vhe na tuta Hahaha (laugh)

ROCKY -- (haat pakar ka Sheena ko qarib khich ka bolta hai) Darling yahi to Rocky ka jadu hai.

JAGGU -- boss aap genius hai.

ROCKY -- Ara Jaggu tu vhe genius hai nahi bho smoke bom wala idea mera demag ma to aya e tha.

JAGGU -- Thank you boss. (Happy)

ROCKY -- Jaggu abhi sirf CID or CBI ko aisa dekh kar itni khusi ho rahai hai jab mission pura hoga tab kitni khusi hogi ha ha ha ha ha (laughing)

**Gys hope so story pasand aya hoga sabko.**

**Please review dekar batana kaisa laga .**

**To sawal kuch puchta hu:**

**1.Barboza ko is story ma lau?**

**2.Emotional banau story yea thora bhout Happy bich bich ma?**

**Or Sorry vhe bolta hu aap sab sa abhi tk 2story end nhi kar paya lkin jaldi e Cid mysterious case story over ho jyga or Shatir criminal ka khel vhe filal ma apna kam or exams ko lekar bhout bussy hu to update thik sa nahi kar paa rha ho story but March ka bad April sa baki 2story intresting hoga or end hoga.**


	2. CID vs CBI (02-05 04:33:19)

**Hope ki bho chapter pasand aya reviews dekh kar. So here is the 2nd chapter of CID VS CBI.**

**Abtk 1st chapter ma CID bas CBI ka saat apas ma lad raha tha The Eye ka planning ka hisab sa.**

ACP Delar's house

Subha subha Acp Delar ki beti apni room sa bahaar ati ha or...

THE GIRL -- Good morning kaka.

KAKA -- Good morning Seena beetiya.

SHEENA -- Kaka papa ajj vhe jaldi mujhsa beena meela chalay gay apna kaam pa?

ACP DELAR -- Ara hum ajj apni gudiya sa beena meela kaisa jaa sakta hai?

SHEENA -- Sachhi Papa?

ACP DELAR -- Haa bilkul

SHEENA -- I love you papaa...

ACP DELAR -- Love you too meri gudiya.

KAKA -- Sheena beetiya, bada shyab yea lijiya aap dono ajj saat ma hai garma garam coffee pejiya.

SHEENA -- Ara Kaka aap vhe aiya na.

KAKA -- Ara nahi beetiya ma thayra nokar

ACP DELAR -- Kaka humna aapko kabhi baisa dekha e Nahi.

Aiya saat ma baithkar coffee peeta hai.

**Tabh e achanak ak call ata hai jo ak dhamki vhara hota hai sahyr ma mashur scienctist Dr. Suriyakant ko utha liya gaya hai.**

**Yea news sunkar ACP Delar jaldi sa nikal jata hai buro.**

DR.SURIYAKANT'S LAB

ACP Sir -- Salunkey kuch mila yahaa sa jo kaam ka ho?

DR SALUNKHEY -- Nahi Praduman aisa kuch to nahi mila.

Purvi ko kuch milta haa paper jaisa.

PURVI -- Sir...

ACP Sir -- Kya mila Purvi?

PURVI -- Sir is pad ma kuch likha.

ACP Sir -- Shyed koi number hai Purvi zara shade karo pencil sa.

**Purvi pencil sa shade karti haa tab Acp Delar baha aa kar bolta ha.**

ACP DELAR -- Praduman tum phir yahaa?

ACP Sir -- Haa Delar hum sab yaha.

ACP DELAR -- Tum logo ko kaha gaya tha na hum sabka rasta ma mat ana.

ACP Sir -- Maf karna Delar lakin mujha aisa lagta hai sahyeer ma mescile sa hamla hona wala hai locker sa mescile ma lagna wala fuse conductor chori hua ha.

ACP DELAR -- Praduman agar aisa hai to isbar sahyr ko bachana hoga.

SR INSP. JAGGAN -- Lakin sir hum to yea case sambalna wala haa tha to ab aap?

ACP DELAR -- Jaggan abi yea case hum dono team milkar solve karenga. Yea ab khatarnak banta jaa raha hai.

PURVI -- Acp Sir yea dekhiya is pad pa phone number likha hai or Eye ka nishan bana hua hai.

ACP PRADUMAN -- PURVI call lgao is number pa.

**Call lagati hai lkin phone cut deta haa or message ata ha please connect your phone to laptop. Phir usi phone pa ak video call ata hai jo ak andhera room ma ak admi baitha hua ha.**

THE GUY -- Hallo Acp Praduman or Acp Delar CBI or CID ka back bone.

ACP DELAR -- Kaun hai tu.

THE GUY -- Ara tum logo ka yea sawal puchna ka adat mujha bilkul pasand nahi hai.

ACP PRADUMAN -- Kya bolna chaata hai?

THE GUY -- Ab sahi socha Acp mujha kaya bolna hai. Mujha bolna hai ki mujha kuch chaiya or bho hai ak chopper is sahyeer sa nikalna kaliya or mera picha nahi karoga nahi to yea dekho Acp ak remort ka button dabaunga or mescile pura sahyr ko tabha kar dunga.

ACP PRADUMAN -- Sabash Acp jo Itni jaldi maan gay.

**Phone disconnected**

ACP DELAR -- Praduman yea kaya kia?

ACP PRADUMAN -- Delar main itni asani sa maan gaya uska picha vhe kuch waja hai. Purvi code no. 1,2,1.

Purvi code ko sunkar kuch pata karka bata ti hai jo Rocky ka adda tak pouchna ka rasta hai.

**Few minutes later**

**Rocky or uska sathi building ka upar sahyeer sa door sarkar sa payso ka demand kia tha uska inteazar kar raha haa mescile ka saat.**

ROCKY -- Ab dekha dunga main is sahyeer walo ko ki main vhe kitna baddaa sahytaan hu ha ha ha ha ha.

SHEENA -- Rocky ajj hum caror pati ho jaynga or ish sahyer sa door apni duniya basaynga.

JAGGU -- Boss hum sabka hissa vhe mil jayga na?

(CID or CBI Bahaa pauch jata hai or bolta hai)

ACP Praduman -- Haa milaga or bho vhe fhasi ka phanda.

**Sabhe Cid ko dekh kar shock ho jata hai.**

ROCKY -- Tum log yahaa tak poucha kaisa?

ACP DELAR -- Code 1,2,1.

ACP PRADUMAN -- Matlb humara secret code. Huma pata tha ki tum log huma CCTV cameras ka zariya dekh sakta ho isiliya secret plan klia hum sab na aisa alg alg code banay hai.

ROCKY -- Tum sab yaha pauch kar bhout badi galati ki hai ab maro sab (or rocket ka timer on kar deta hai)

**CID or CBI eye ka character sa peet jata hai phir vhari parta hai eye pa.**

Sheena bhag rahai hote hai lakin pakri jati ha. Or Rocky mara jata hai Purvi or Daya sir ka gun ka goli sa.

ACP DELAR -- Bura kaam ka natija yahi hota hai.

ACP PRADUMAN -- My god!! Salunkey kuch kar kuch kar pura sahyeer khaatra main hai.

SALUNKHEY -- karta hu boss.

FREDDY -- Sir jaldi kijiya time nikala jaa rahaa hai.

PANKAJ -- Sir 30sec rahay gay...

**Sab log tension ma tha or 2sec ka andar mescile ka timer rook gaya.**

ACP PRADUMAN -- Salunkhey kamal kardea tuna. Pura sahyeer ko bacha liya tuna.

**Happy moment sab khush hai mescile takeoff karna sa phyla e rook dea.**

Black Dark room

**Vikash pagal hota hua dekhay deta hai sab tor raha hota hai.**

JAGGU -- Boss apka bhai ko Purvi or Inspector Daya na mara hai.

VIKASH -- Uthao in dono ko. Main marunga dono ko apni haato sa bho vhe tarpa tarpa kar.

Or Sheena kahaa hai?

JAGGU -- Boss Sheena CID walo ka coustudy ma hain.

MARKOSH -- Vikash Rocky tumhara bhai yea kaam Nahi kar paya ab adhura kaam ko tumha pura karna hai. Agar tum nakam hua to apni zindagi gawa dea samj lena.

VIKASH -- Markosh main pura zarur karunga or barbad kardunga CID or CBI ko ''barbad kardunga sabko''

**To us 1st chapter ka bad yea chapter kaisa laga batana or pata hai e ki kuch to khatka hoga phyla chapter or is chapter ma jo aap logona notice Kia hoga. Till then bye take care next chapter v jaldi ayga philal prey karta hai Purvi or Daya sir ko kuch na ho. Agar aap sab Purvi ka fans hai to.**


	3. CID vs CBI (02-08 07:28:20)

**Here is your 3rd and last chapter phir next part yea koi or story ka saat extend hoga eye series**

**Yea story Yhi end hoga next challenging case ka saat.**

(Andhera jaga pa ak larki ko bhoot torture kia gaya jaisa lag raha hai physically buri tarha peeta ho or chaku sa cuta gaya hai)

VIKASH -- Or tarpao isha itna tarpao ki iski lash dekh kar sab kapha.

**Kuch din phyla.**

(Super mall or chuna vheer vhaar wala jagha par blast hua jissa CID Ka 2officers ka naam aya bhout sa log mara gay yea jail main hai)

CID Buro

ABHIJEET -- Daya ka phone vhe nahi lag raha hai. Pata nahi kahaa ha? Purvi vhe gayab hai.

ACP Sir -- Pata nahi kahaa hai mall ma blast karna ka bad phone vhe switch off karka baitha hai.

FREDDY -- Sir, Daya sir or Purvi kabhi aisa nahi kar sakta.

(Media wala bahaa Acp Sir sa sawal puch raha ha)

THE GIRL -- Acp Sir batiya aap aapna 2no officer ka khilaf kaya action lenga?

ACP Sir -- Abi investigation chal rha kuch bata nahi sakta.

ANOTHER REP. -- Iska matlb Acp Sir aap apna officer ko bacha lenga.

ACP Sir -- Dakha Abhijeet ab yea izzat hai CID ki...

**At night**

Daya's house

(koi Daya sir ko marna kaliya ghusta hai lakin mar nahi pata)

DAYA -- kaun hai tu mujha kiu marna chaata hai?

THE PERSON -- Itna sawal ma dena kaliya nahi aya bas suno ma jo bol raha hu.

Agar tum Purvi ko bachana chaata ho to jao yea remort lo or jao.

DAYA -- Agar Purvi ko kuch hua to tu nahi bachega.

**Now present time**

**CID Buro**

FREDDY -- Sir yea parcel buro ka bahaar choor kar gaya kisina.

ABHIJEET -- Check kia na bom bagera to nahi hai na?

FREDDY -- Haa Sir...

(bom nahi hai parcel kholta ha or pen drive nikalta hai)

ACP DELAR -- Pen drive?

ACP Praduman -- Pankaj chalao isha.

**Video ma Purvi ko torture karna dekhiya jata ha or**

ABHIJEET -- Ohh My God!!! Purvi?

THE GAY -- Purvi ko bachana chaata ho nahi bacha sakta Acp Delar or Praduman.

Bas mera pass abi bom ka trigger hai or vhe bom hai agar tum chaata ho to Mallhar The killer machine ko chordo.

**Video end**

PANKAJ -- Sir ab kaya kera?

ACP Sir -- jo kahaa hai bhoi karenga.

ACP DELAR -- Yea kaya khay rahay ho Praduman apni officer ko bachana klia? (Gun point towards Acp Sir and other team members of CID)

ABHIJEET -- Sir gun nicha kijiya...

JAGGAN -- Abhijeet Acp Sir na apni beti ko arrest kia or, aap logo ka kabza ma dea ha taki eye ko pakar sakta or aap sab Itni asani sa...?

ACP Sir -- tum kuch nahi kar sakta. Freddy jao Mallhar ka rehay ka tyari karo.

**6hours later**

(andhera haa chaaro taraf)

ACP Sir -- sabko e sambal ka.

ABHIJEET -- Sir...

**Pura team godown ko pura dekhta haa lakin kuch milta nahi.**

AMAYA -- Sir pura godown khali hai.

ACP DELAR -- Lakin Praduman humna video footage ma to yahi back ground dekha tha.

ACP Sir ko kuch garbar lagta hai or usi samay kuch dath lagta hai ghardan pa

**Kuch der bad**

**Sabka hosh ata hai or dekhta hai video ma akdusra ko alg alg position ma**

**Abhijeet ko Ak box ma jaha har tarf current dour raha hai.**

**Purvi pa poison ka injection jo hai Daya sir ka saat jo pani ma hai charo tarf electric ka wire latak raha hai.**

**ACP Sir ko bola jaa raha hai agar Dr Salunkey or Tarika ko bachana chaata ho to fhasi lagalo.**

**ACP Delar ko bom de dea gaya hai agar jaan pyari ha apna officers ka to bolo Mallhar ko sachhi ma chorde central jail ka bahaar chopper hai usma.**

**So kaya lagta hai? Cid apna sathio ko bachna klia jaan denga? Acp Delar apna sathio kaliya Mallhar ko choordemga?**

ACP Sir -- Salunkey, Tarika nahi kuch nahi hoga bacha lenga tum dono ko.

Dr SALUNKHEY -- Praduman please aisa mat karo please...

**Akdusra kaliya apna jaan dena klia tarapta hai.**

PURVI -- Sir mujha mar jana dejiya aap dono ko ish team ko zarurt hai.

DAYA -- Nahi Purvi hoshla rakho hum sahi shalamat niklenga.

ABHIJEET -- Purvi mat karo aisa. Daya kuch karo yar.

PANKAJ -- Freddy sir mujha bhool jana mujha mar jana dejiya.

FREDDY -- Pankaj tu aisa kuch nahi keraga mera order hai.

PANKAJ -- Sir aisi situation ma v order?

**ACP Delar na apna team kaliya Mallhar ko choor dea. Or sab ro rahay hai tarap rahay hai.**

Abhijeet sir Purvi ko or Daya ko bachna klia apna aapko khatam kar deta hai.

**ACP Sir ko bachana klia Dr Salunkey na apni jaan de dea. Pankaj ko Freddy bacha leta ha apni jaan ko khatra ma dal kar.**

DAYA -- Abhijeet kaya kia tuna yar bich rasta ma chor kar chala gaya apna dost ko.

PURVI -- Abhijeet sir aapna mujha investigation kaisa karta haa seekhya ab aap aisa Ruth jaynga. (Crying)

_**Tune Yeh Kya Kiya**_

_**Bewafa Ban Gaya**_

_**Vaada Tod Ke..**_

_**Chal Diya Iss Tarah**_

_**Raah Mein**_

_**Tu Mujhe**_

_**Peeche Chodke..**_

_**Aage Tu Nikal Gaya,**_

_**Saathi Tu Badal Gaya..**_

_**Todi Dosti..**_

_**Yeh Dosti Hum Nahin Todenge,**_

_**Todenge Dum Magar,**_

_**Tera Saath Na……..**_

**(Daya sir or Purvi ro rahay hai Abhijeet sir ko aisa dekh kar) **

ACP Sir -- Salunkey uth jaa yar... Tera beena forensic lab ma chemical sa experiment kon keraga?

(Salunkey sir ka hosh ata hai or bolta hai)

SALUNKHEY -- Praduman Itni asani sa tujha chorkar nahi jaunga yar.

(Abhijeet sir ko Purvi or Daya sir heartbeat ko phir start karta ha shock de kar)

ABHIJEET -- Daya yar tu nahi jana dega na mujha kabhi.

DAYA -- Ab rulaygo kaya Abhijeet utho ab.

**Pura team phir ak saat hota hai.**

ABHIJEET -- Acp Sir plan kamiyab raha Eye ko phir mart de dea ishbar vhe.

DAYA -- Nakli Mallhaar Eye le gaya or asli Mallhaar bohi ka bohi.

ACP Sir -- Salunkhey meckup ka idea kamal ka dea jis wajay sa akbar phir jeet gay hum.

Dr SALUNKHEY -- Are yar kaya baat karta ho yar Praduman. Hum sab na milkar kaam kia hai.

(Tab e bahaa ak ticket milta hai Haridwoar Vikash ka naam likha hai)

DAYA -- Sir galati kar gaya. Apna pata bata gaya.

ACP Sir -- To der kis baat ki chala Haridwoar?

(Smile)

** ~ The**** end ~**

**Gys how was the last chapter agar pasand aya comment ma zarur batiyaga.**

**Iska part 2 ma kuch or khas hoga usma Sheena or Vikash ka main kaam hoga. Eye har nahi manta isiliya palat waar zarur karega Cid pa. 2nd part ayga jaldi.**

** (Mar Mitenga)**


End file.
